Daughter of a Norse God
by Archermusician
Summary: All stories from myth tell that the Gods of old had children with mortals; what if that still happened today? See how it can affect a community of fishermen when the daughter of a Sea God appears. DEADLIEST CATCH! Josh Harris/OC possible others
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of a Norse God

Chapter 1: Emergence

It was near midnight on the shores of Unalaska. The water was freezing, even though it was mid-July, and pitch black, as well as the surrounding areas. The lights lining the cost weren't on tonight as there were no boats expected to come in, or go out, of the harbor. It was in this perfect cover that our story starts.

There was a rippling coming towards the dock of the harbor, so faint that if one didn't notice the lack of a breeze above the water, no one would have noticed it. Then the ripples turned to a shape, a head appeared out of the water and she continued swimming towards the docks. When there, two long slender arms appeared and wrapped around a pole and pulled out a woman. The woman was nude, with a gentle tan and natural blonde hair that she put black streaks in. The woman looked down and sighed. She lifted her hand out over the water and the water rose, coiling around her body. The water then solidified, turning into jeans, black boots, and a v-neck long sleeved black top. She added a light, white jacket just in case then finished it with a strand of black pearls and a ring. Her phone appearing after the water resided. She cast her deep ocean blue gaze away from the water towards the small town. She went towards the town and looked for a place where she could find a job. She smelled the familiar scent of alcohol and followed it to a place called the Elbow Room. She went in and noticed it was fairly empty, she assumed it was because it was not a popular fishing season and these were just locals, so she went to the bar and a red-headed waitress came up. "What can I get for you miss?"

"Well, two things. Right now I would like a shot of Jack and then I would like a job here if that's possible."

"Well, I can get you the Jack, and I'll go grab the manager. One minute." She gave the still unidentified water-woman her shot and left to a back room. A few minutes later she returned with a burly, balding man. "Miss, this is the owner of the Elbow Room, Mr. Don Morse. (IDK if that's right) Don, this is, sorry I didn't get your name."

"My name is Beate, Beate Niels."

"Right, Ms. Niels here would like a job. So what do you say Don?"

"Have any experience with bartending?"

"Not bartending, but I am a quick learner. However, I helped my father in his brewery for a few years."

"So, when can you start?"

"When do you need me?" She responds with a coy laugh.

"Smart too, the boys will like that. How about you start tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Don asked after a while.

"No, I kinda just got in town. Is there a place here I can stay?"

"I can give you one of the rooms upstairs. It is a nice size, personal bathroom and I can take the rent, about $100 a month, out of your paycheck."

"That would be great. Thank you for everything." She stifled a yawn. Don, and the red haired woman, Roz, laughed and Don dug in his pocket for a key ring. "Here, second door to the left on the top of the stairs." Beate nodded and took the key and went up the spiral staircase. Once inside the room, she looked around. It was nothing grand but comfortable. There was a queen sized bed with silver sheets, a dresser and nightstand both made of oak, a closet and a bathroom with a tub and shower. She smiled and took out her phone to call her mother.

"Hello?"

"HI mom, I got to Dutch and I got a job at the local bar."

"That's great, make sure to tell your father."

"I will, by the way can you send me a few suitcases of clothes?"

"Ya I will."

"Thanks mom."

"Welcome dear, night."

"Night." And she hung up and said aloud, "Now, how to tell dad?" She sighed and said to herself, "This probably won't work but let's try his phone." So she dialed…no answer so she left a message.

The reason she was so doubtful of her father answering his phone was because he was a god, the Norse sea god, Aegis. Her mother was a Norse re-enactor on the weekends when not running her multi-billion dollar company manufacturing parts for boats. They met at a beach party, and after learning who he was, she started dating him. After a while, my mother, Silena, got pregnant. My father told her the power I would have and that she would meet me. My mother didn't care that she was single, she told everyone that her pregnancy was "a gift from the gods" which no one questioned, but very few believed in. A devoted Norse woman that still believed in the old ways.

So here her daughter was, 23 years old, single and a college graduate. In Dutch Harbor, Alaska in the summer. But she had a job, and would hopefully meet a nice boy.

She fell asleep exhausted after her swim, not knowing how much that nice boy she wanted to meet would be wrong.


	2. Work and Home

Chapter 2: First Day of Work to the Boats.

Beate awoke the next morning well refreshed and stretched. She looked around her room and smiled, remembering last night. She got up and showered then headed downstairs in clothes morphed from the ones she wore last night. She had black sweatpants on and a forest green tank top that said Proud to be a Bearcat(my school) and slippers. She asked Don about breakfast and he made her a plate of eggs and sausage with toast. After Beate was done, she told Don she could cook pretty well. He thought about it and told her that she could try cooking at dinner since it wouldn't be busy. She nodded and then asked where the post office was and explained that her mother sent a few suitcases overnight. He nodded and called to another man to get the pick-up and bring it around front. A few seconds later, a beat up pock-up appeared at the front door. Beate smiled and went out the front door, the cold air not affecting her much in the 50 degree weather. Once there, she and the man, who she learned was called Dave, went in and picked up two suitcases, one red and one teal, and they took them back to the Elbow Room.

She unpacked and got ready for the day in proper clothes. She put on jeans and wrapped a jacket around her waist. She went back downstairs, her tenis covered feet soft and went to the kitchen. She looked around at the cooking equipment. There was a flattop stove, a pair of double fryers an oven and stove. I smiled and looked at the semi-well stocked pantry and fridge. I decided it would work.

**a few hours later*

It was time for the bar to "open" even though it was open all day, it got busy at around 7. I worked the bar a little bit, learning a few mixes and stuff before I went to the back to learn how to cook everything. It was everything from burgers and fries to all types of seafood. I smiled and tied my hair back. It was fun, good work and I made friends with my co-workers and some locals. None that I wanted to be with though. Then one night in late September, Don came up to me and said, "Well Beate, the boats and crabbers will start coming in over the next few days; if you want you can have a few days off and do what you want."

"That's great, thank you. I just was told my father is back home and I would like to see him." This was a lie, but since I had a few days off I decided to swim down to my father's palace and visit him. So I figured out what I would do.

**next morning*

I woke before sunrise and grabbed a change of clothes, just going out in my long sleeve and flannel pants, wearing flip flops. I left a note on my door saying I got an early flight, and walked to the opening of the harbor, making sure I wouldn't be easily seen. I put my change of clothes down, and hid them in a cranny then used my power over sea water to cover them so they wouldn't be seen. Then I stripped to my bikini underneath and walked into the water, even though it was freezing, I was fine with it. After leaving the harbor, I let myself be dragged by the current before calling upon the sea creatures to take me to a depth so I could safely teleport to the Norwegian waters, where my father currently was. After reaching a safe depth I threw powder around me and spun in the water at a high speed and I opened my eyes to gaze upon my father's palace of pearl and silver. I morphed into my aquatic self at this point and swam over to the gate. My aquatic self just had webbed hands and feet, no clothing, and since I was the royal line, a silver blue skin. My hair took a greenish tinge and my eyes became orange. The guards noticed me and swam to escort me to the palace, flirting with me on the way. These two men, Finn and Rolf, were always nice to me and if they were capable of being human, I would be happier with the attention as pregnancy among my father's people lasts about 3 months compared to humans, but I wouldn't be able to stay away from the surface that long. They escorted me to the thrown room, kissed my cheeks, and left. I walked in and kneeled before my father.

"Rise my child, what brings me this joyous occasion of your presence in my halls?" He asks with glee.

"Tidings of my recent times, not long can I stay, as my leave is for only a few short days."

"Speak my child and after we shalt feast on thy glorious return."

So I told him everything that happened since I arrived in Dutch, and then added, "The boats shall be arriving by the end of the week. I hope that there shalt be at least one man, of good Norse decent that my take my fancy."

He is silent for a moment, "Very well my dear, thank you for coming. Now let us feast." And tables with food were brought in. By this point, 3 hours after I arrived, everyone in the kingdom knew I was here and that there would be a feast. Within 45 minutes everything was set up and I settled into my place on my father's right, my nine half sisters lining the table near me and across. On my father's left was my step-mother, Ran. She liked me as I accepted the ways of the ocean.

I partied with the people and danced and had "escapades" with a few locals, but nothing that was serious. It takes much intimacy between two members of the kingdom for arousal on both; so it was fine that as long as we didn't bed together. I spent time with Finn and Rolf, they wanted to bed me, as it was called as if one tried to do it when not lying down, it would leave each sore, but I turned them down and they accepted it.

I stayed for a few days there, which was about one day less than in Dutch, I left to the outskirts of the city and threw the powder reappearing in the deep waters outside of Dutch Harbor.


	3. Meeting the Crews

After re-arriving outside Dutch Harbor, I swam up to the shore where I hid my clothes. I stepped out of the water, in my human form, naked. I siphoned the water off of myself and un-camouflaged my clothes. I dressed into dark jeans and a black tank-top and a red button up shirt. After getting dressed, I pulled on black boots and walked along the coast, seeing more boats than when I left 3 days ago. I walked into the woods and saw a man there. He was looking right at where I came out of the water! I was infuriated that this mortal saw me naked. I would have to get back at him, somehow.

With Josh Harris

"Ah, good to be back in Dutch," a man stated walking down the dock. He was about 6 feet tall with dark hair, sideburns and a goatee with moustache. He was walking next to a heavier set man with graying hair. On his other side, there was another young man, a few inches shorter, with light brown hair. They all were smoking, walking away from a teal colored boat.

The younger man on his left agreed, "You said it! Now to go make some money!"

The elder man, revealed himself to be their father, "Now boys, you know we are going to do our best, but it may not be that good."

"We believe in you pops, you always come through." The middle man said. Just then, his phone went off. The caller ID said 'Jennifer'. "Dad, Jake, I'm going to go walk in the woods. Catch up with you later."

He answered the call, "Hey babe."

There was a pause, "Hi Josh."

"What's wrong Jen." Josh asked worried, sitting down on a hill in the woods.

"Josh, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm pregnant." Josh sat there unable to say anything. "Josh, you there?"

"But, we never…"

"I know, it's my ex's. And he want to be with me for it. I'm sorry Josh, but I have to break up with you."

"No, Jen, please."

"I'm sorry Josh, I have too."

"Just tell me who." There was silence. "Whose is it, Goddamnit."

"Shea, Shea Long. I'm really sorry Josh, I hope we can still be friends."

"Ya, whatever." And he slammed the "end call" button and threw his phone to the side. Just then, he saw a disturbance in the water. Then a shape emerged, he saw it was a woman. A naked woman. He leaned forward. She pointed her hand at the water and he thought he was seeing things as the water seemed to just flow off her body. Then there was another oddity. She waved her hand and a boulder disappeared and she started getting dressed. Then she walked along the coast and disappeared into the woods. Just then, he sensed a presence behind him, and a voice whispered in his ear, "You know, it's not nice to stare at a naked woman." He turned and there was no one there.

"I must be delusional. Seeing things then hearing things. Might as well head to the Elbow Room and break the news to Dad and Jake." He pushed himself up and walked back to town, looking around because of the noises he heard. He got to the Elbow Room and walked to the bar and got a beer, then went to the table with his crew.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Jen is pregnant, with someone else's kid. She dumped me."

"Sorry Josh, your drinks are on me tonight." Freddie, a Hawaiian man said.

"Thanks Freddie."

"Well, let's see if we can get you some tail tonight." Murray said, and the rest of the crew laughed.

"Thanks, but doubt it."

"Hey, check out the new bartender babe. 7 o'clock." Jake said and Josh looked up and went bug-eyed. Red top, dark jeans. It was the woman from the water! "Hey, sweetie, mind coming over here for a minute?" The woman nodded and walked over to the table.

"Hey boys, what can I get who?" The woman asked, and Josh recognized it as the voice that whispered in his ear.

"I am Captain Phil Harris, captain of the Cornelia Marie. These are my boys, Jake and Josh, and my deck boss, Murray Gamrath. That is Freddie, and this is Dave."

"Hi all, nice to meet you. I am Beate. Beate Niels." They all murmured greetings. "So, what do you all want?" They all got beer and she brought them back. "When are you boys heading out?" she asked, a tray under her arm and leaning against Josh's chair.

"It's up to the weather ma'am. We would like to leave tomorrow but a bad storm is supposed to come in."

"Well I hope you all have a good time out there. I want to see all of you again, k?" She asked with a wink for flourish. They blushed and nodded. Josh nudged her hip as she left and she smirked.

Regular POV

I walked behind him, turning to a semi-transparent form, only visible when I move. I stood behind him and leaned down, then whispered in his ear, "You know, it's not nice to stare at a naked woman." I held down a laugh as he turned trying to find the source of the voice. Then I continued back to the Elbow Room. I got behind the counter and started working with the other girls there. About 45 minutes later the door opened and the first group of men came in. A group of 6. The captain seemed to be a blonde, while the rest of the crew seemed to have some shade of brown with varying amounts of facial hair. They sat at a booth towards the back and I went over to them. "Hi boys, what can I get you all?"

"Well hello there, I believed your new?" A dark, dirty haired blonde with brown facial said.

"Yes, I am. I just started a few months ago. My name is Beate, Beate Niels."

The blonde said, "A Norwegian name, that is."

"That's right. Can I assume your Norwegian?"

"Yes. I'm Sig Hansen, and these are my brothers Edgar and Norman. That is Matt, Nick and Jr."

"My real name is Jake." The one Sig called "Jr" responded.

"Well nice to meet you all. What would you like?" They either asked for beer or a shot. I brought them back and talked for a little bit. "What boat do you captain, sir?"

"Just Sig, please. And I captain the Northwestern."

"I saw that, she is beautiful."

"Thank you Beate." Then I heard Edgar say to Norman, "Better be with all the cleaning we put into it." I smiled and wished them a good season before going back to the bar. A few minutes passed before the next group of men came in. I waited a bit as Roz told me there would be another man coming. A man came in and I recognized him as the one from the woods, I ducked to the back. When he sat I heard pieces of the conversation before I went over. I made small talk before getting their drinks. When I returned I leaned against the man's, Josh's, chair. After leaving I was back at the bar with Roz telling me who else I should expect. Just as she finished telling me about the two other major boats, a group of rowdy men came in, led by a man with a leather USA jacket. (You get a cookie if you guess who this is!) They all stormed up to the bar and ordered shots. I helped them and then walked over to their table, asking if there was anything special going on for the shots.

"Nope! Just celebrating be back here with the whole crew. And seeing your pretty new face Ms…."

"Beate, Beate Niels."

"Hello there Beate, I am Johnathon Hilstrand, captain of the Time Bandit. These are my brothers, Andy and Neal. My son Scottie, and…"

"I am Mike Fourtner."

"And I am Eddie."

"Well boys, I guess I need to get back to work. I'll stop by later, k?"

"Please do."

I smiled as I backed away. Back behind the bar Don came out and slung an arm across my shoulders. "How you holding up Bee?"

"I'm surviving. Let's wait til the night's over then I will tell you?"

"Ok, sounds good. Anything you're noticing?"

"Lots of families. Mostly mid- to older people."

"Ok." He laughed. "Just have fun."

"Aye Aye sir."

He mock glared and turned. Just then there was shouting coming in from the door.

"And that would be the last of the major boats." Roz supplied. I turned and the first people I saw were two heavier set men that looked similar. I put them down as brothers. Then they were followed by a tall thin man with wild hair, a slightly shorter man with wild, less curly hair, and finally and man with darker skin and hair. I again went over to their table and talked with them.

"Hi boys, having fun?" I said with a small smile.

"Yes miss. I am Keith Colburn, and this is my little brother Monte. We are the co-captains of the Wizard. My boys here are Crosby, Sooper, and Lenny."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm the new bartender, Beate. What would you all like?" All but Monte and Keith ordered beer.

**Several hours later*

After a few hours, all the captains got together around a table. I have made several rounds and gotten to know each crew fairly well. I wondered what was going on. Roz got ouch several shot glasses and several mixes. She started pouring it all into a mixing glass and evenly distributed it. "This, Bee, is the Duck Fart. When the captains gather, they make bets and they toast with these." I nodded. We walked over and presented the shots.

"To a safe season" Sig announced.

"Here, here." Everyone answered


	4. Work and Boys

Sorry for waiting so long, been working a lot this summer.

The hours flew bye with men in varying states of intoxication. The first crew left about 10:30, the Time Bandit. They waved and said they would be back at the end of the season. The drunkest by far of that group was Johnathon, which was amusing since he was the captain. After they left I laughed a little bit. I was called over to where the Northwestern-minus Sig-was sitting and they had me sit down. Jake looped an arm around me and said, "So, is a cute little thing like you off-limits?"

"As a matter of fact, no. Why?"

"Well, you're pretty cute, and smart from what I got. I found out that one of my friends just got dumped. You interested?" The crew laughed.

"And would this friend be you?" I raised a delicate eyebrow.

"No, I have a girlfriend. Josh Harris, over there." He gestured to the Cornelia Marie table.

"Oh." We then moved to a lighter topic. How they were all related and met each other. "So, youre the young one on the boat, least experience? How does it feel?" I joked.

He scowled and then blushed. "I am given a lot of trouble, get pranked a lot. But we're family. All of us work together, especially under the crazy captain."

" 'Crazy Captain' am I?" A deep voice says from behind me-and Jake. The rest of the crew tries not to laugh, they knew.

Jake turned around, terrified, "N-no I mean that you are Crazy in a good way!"

"I'll remember that during the season, Jr." He turned to the crew. "Let's move out boys. We are leaving before the storm." They all got up and said good bye. I didn't realize I was with them for about half hour.

I stayed at the bar most of the night. It slowed a bit so I was fine. Towards closing about 12:30, the person I recognized as Freddie, who wasn't very intoxicated, came up and started trying to flirt with me.

"So, miss, are you single? I have a friend that is kinda depressed about a breakup."

"You know you are the second person tonight to ask me about that."

"Oh, well what do you say? We no leave til after boat fix. You go out with him?"

"He has to ask me, sir. I don't accept blind dates."

"Ok, so if he asks, you say yes?"

"Yes."

And he left. I smiled, knowing that one of two things would happen: either Josh would ask me out, or leave. And either way he would hit Freddie.

So I watched and waited. Step one-Freddie went to Josh. Step two-Josh hit Freddie then looked at me. Step three-he stood, started towards the door then turned to the bar.

"Hey Beate."

"Hi Josh."

"I was wondering, um, if you were doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Not after 8. Why?" I ask seductively.

He looked slightly flustered. "Would you want to do something? With me?"

"Are you asking me on a date mister Harrisss." I hiss.

"Yes. So?"

"I would love too."

"OK, dress semi-casual. See you at 8:30."

"OK." Now to see what tomorrow would bring.

Josh POV

The whole night I was watching Beate walk around. She was hot, and from when she talked to us, smart and funny. Around 10:30 I watched as she went to the Northwestern table and Jake put his arm around her and started talking to her. I told him about Jen so I wonder if he was trying to score her for himself or me. But I saw Jake cower when Sig went over. I smiled, and watched as she just stood at the bar the rest of the night. Freddie and the rest of the crew kept asking me if I was interested and trying to get my mind off of Jen. Then Freddie went up and talked to her. I didn't want to go out with someone else so soon, but maybe a date wouldn't be so bad.


	5. The Conversation with Dad

Wow. I was surprised that I had so many reviews for the last chapter. Thank you.

If you read any of my other stories let me know which other one you want updated before I go back to school.

Beate POV

After cleaning the bar when everyone left, the rest of the girls and I were talking about everything going on that night and making bets about who would catch their quotas the fastest.

"I think that the Wizard will get in first. They may have the largest quota, but they also have a lot of sweet spots." A blonde waitress named Hollie said.

"That may be, but with how quickly they go through greenhorns, and then counting that they have to train them, I doubt it. I put 20 on the Northwestern. Sig has been out here since he was 12, same with his brothers. Norwegian pride and tradition." Roz was confident. She has been here a while.

I was quiet, then I was asked. "Beate, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I don't know how the boats fish. I guess I would go with the Cornelia Marie. Phil seems like a good captain."

"You sure it's not because of Josh Harris asking you out?" Hollie teased.

"How did you find out about that?" I ask surprised.

"This is a small fishing town. Not that hard."

"She's also dating Freddie!" Tony called from the kitchen.

Hollie threw her rag towards the opening trying to hit the muscular man, but missed.

"Oh, was that supposed to be a secret?" Tony came out looking all innocent. Which I will admit is hard for a buff, 6'2 tanned guy in Alaska.

Roz decided to play along? "What? Is little Hollie afraid of everyone knowing that she is dating a devil-may-care Samoan (I corrected my mistake from earlier)?"

"No, we just wanted to keep it a secret is all." She was as red as the setting sun now.

"Relax. Most of the fleet is already out anyways. You can keep it secret til they return."

"Fine."

We continued to clean then Roz and I headed upstairs to sleep. I went in my room, showered then changed into black satin pants and a red tank top.

Then a large pearl I had that was inlaid with gold started glowing. I picked it up and it opened for a two-way video chat. It was my dad, Aegir, calling. "Hello father."

"My daughter. I can feel the boats moving out, and into the storm."

"Yes, they are all very eager."

"Is there a certain vessel you want me to keep safe for you my daughter?"

"I would like them all to return safely, but there is a nice boy on a boat. The Cornelia Marie. It is…"

"A teal hulled boat with yellow detail. 128 foot long."

"Yes. I am going out with one of the captain's sons tomorrow night."

"Is he Norse?" Of course that would be the first thing he asked.

"Yes Dad. I can tell that he has a long line of Swedish heritage behind him."

That cheered him up. "Good! Why aren't they on their way out?"

"Engine problems. Seems to happen a lot to them."

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Father." He ended the call and I put the pearl back. It was one of my most prized possessions. All I had to do was open it and speak the name of someone who had one, like any of my half sisters, most of the people of the Kingdom, or my mom, and I could talk to them. It was like a cell phone only better. And I could change it to a gold and pearl necklace if I ever needed the occasion to wear it.

Now time to sleep. Long day tomorrow. I was able to get the night off by opening.


	6. Date Night

So, Thank you for the reviews and everything. I would really like for you guys to help me with one of my other stories, The Black Fox. Or if you want me to update one of my other stories, any of them, let me know. Thanks!

The light shined in from the open curtains and fell across Beate's face. She looked at her alarm and realized there was a half hour before she had to be at work, all the way downstairs. She got up and dressed into jeans and a green t-shirt and went to work cleaning the tables from the night before. After wiping down the tables it was time for the floors. Start with mopping, to get all the alcohol off the floor, then sweep, then finally mop again. By the time she was finished, it was 10 am. 2 hours after she started.

Next came the stocking. Bringing bottles upon bottles from the cooler to the kitchen, and that was just beer. Then it was filling the hard liquor. There were few bottles that were above the half way mark. Out of over 50 bottles, that is saying something. At least it wouldn't be as busy tonight as most of the boats were already out. It was only the ones in for repairs or waiting til after the storm.

When 6 came around we started to get customers but it was much slower than the previous night. When 8 rolled around I got off and went and speed showered. Then I dressed in nice jeans, a long sleeve black shirt. I put on a pair of red flats and a little jewelry. There was a knock on my door at 8:29 pm. I opened it to reveal a handsome Josh, Dressed in a button up long sleeved black shirt, dark washed jeans, with his beard trimmed and little hoops through his ears. He was very handsome. "Hi."

"Hi." Awkward silence. "Ummm, you look very beautiful this evening Beate."

"Thanks Josh, you look very handsome yourself." Another awkward silence.

"This is for you." He handed me a long stemmed red rose.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Josh." I put it on the dresser by my pearl communicator and then closed the door. He offered his arm and I took it and we went through the bar. I heard cat calls and wolf whistles. I sighed and heard Josh tell his boat mates to leave him alone. He opened the door for me and led me to a white pick-up. He drove to the docks and opened the door for me and led me to the Cornelia Marie. He offered his hand to help me up and I just smiled and vaulted the rail. He followed and led me to the galley. There it was a little warmer. He had me sit down and close my eyes. He then started moving around. When he told me to open my eyes I saw a roast chicken with mashed potatoes, corn, and bread.

"Wow Josh, this looks great! Did you do this by yourself?"

"I planned it, Jake is a better cook than me so he helped."

"Well thank you for the thought."

We started eating making small talk and laughing. When we were done he cleared the dishes and brought out a covered dish. "This, I made." He took off the top to reveal a layered red velvet cake with roasted coconut.

"Wow, that looks better than the dinner!"

"Thanks. I may not be able to cook, but baking is my domain. Especially on the boat."

We enjoyed the cake and talked some more. Then he turned on the stereo to slow music. "Would you like to dance madam?"

"I would enjoy that very much sir." I took his hand and we slow danced around the small space. After dancing a few songs an alarm went off. "What was that Josh?"

"I set an alarm for half an hour before the crew got back."

"Oh, so what now?"

"I take you back to your place, then you don't have to deal with my drunk crew giving you a hard time."

"Such a gentleman. Ok."

He led me to the truck again and we drove back to the Elbow Room, passing his crew mates. He walked me up to my room and I invited him it. He looked around then asked, "When I get back from fishing, whenever that may be, would you like to go on another date?"

"I would like that a lot. I had a good time tonight."

"Really ? Ummm, that's great!" He walked to the door and I followed him.

"Thank you for tonight Josh." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He smiled and then leaned in and pecked my lips in a simple kiss, not saying anything but leaving a lot unsaid. Promises of things to come. He left and I went to bed.


	7. Season Starts

Thanks for the reviews. I am writing this chapter right before I go out to dinner with a friend. Hope you enjoy.

Beate woke up extremely happy about what happened the night before. She may have actually found a boyfriend that will treat her right. That thought then made her frown. 'If I want to be with him, I have to tell him who, and what, I really am,' that thought always made her cringe. Whenever she told her ex's they always creeped out thinking that she was insane. In which case she had to wipe their memory and break up with them. She sighed and got out of bed.

After working for several hours, being taught by Tony to work in the kitchen, she went back up to her room to wash up after the juice and guts of food and vegetables that were prepared. Venison is good, just butchering it is on the unpleasant side. And being covered in onion juice isnt the best smell in the world. A hot shower and dressing in jeans and a tee shirt then decided to call her mom and tell her all that has happened in the past few days. She was happy but cautioned with Josh. They talked about weather and work before disconnecting.

On the Bering Sea, with the Cornelia Marie

The first place where Phil wanted to drop pots was reached and the crew of the Cornelia Marie set out a string of 25 pots. They tooka 2 hour steam to the next prospect ground. It continued on like this for the weatehred men on the blue and yellow vessel for 43 straight hours. When the last of the prospect pots were dropped the intercom came on. "Alright boys. 6 hour break. Eat and sleep."

The crew hurried in to the warmth and dryness of the house of the boat. Jake went to the kitchen and started dinner. "IT'LL BE BURGERS AND POTATOES TONIGHT!" He yelled to everyone. As he got out a hunk of hamburger that easily weighed 5 pounds. As he put that in hot water to quickly thaw he started washing potatoes then peeled them, as most of the crew didn't like skin on the potatoes. As he finished he put them in boiling water and turned to the now semi-thawed pack of hamburger. He made 10 patties and put them on the grill pan adding seasoning and getting out buns, cheese and condiments. He cut the cheese and got everything assembled for last minute preparations. He then took the potatoes out of the water and put them in the hot oil and flipped the burgers. 10 minutes later he called out loudly, "FOOOOOOOD!" and there was a mad dash to the kitchen.

Everyone slid into their respective spots in the booth and Jake served the food. Everyone grabbed a burger and fries and loaded them before getting more food. Josh finished first and took a plate up to Phil. "Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"It's good. What's that?"

"Jake's burger and fries."

"Good food. Tell Murray to come up after he gets 3 hours of sleep."

"Sure Pops. You take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I will. Now go get some sleep Josh."

So Josh descended to the bowels of the ship and relayed the message to Murray before getting into new and for the time being, clean, sweats before going to bed.

The next day the crew all filed out on deck excited to see what their first string would bring. Freddie threw the hook and the tension was thick on deck. When the pot cleared the rail, there was no crab. Just a few small cod fish. The rest of the string went that way. And in the 6 strings they set the previous day, they only had 500 pounds of crab. While was so stressed out he was lighting new cigarettes before the previous one was gone. The crew was in a sour mood, so much so that Jake and Josh didn't even fight.

Dinner was subdued that evening, even when having Freddie's questionable cooking. The deckhands went to bed while their trusted Captain was going over maps. It was then that Phil had a strong gut feeling, he took out a map that was easily 15 years old, ad looked at it. He couldn't explain it but it was as if he was being drawn to a certain area, only 200 miles out from the coast. He checked the surveys, and nothing indicated crab in that area, but Phil didn't earn his name at an early age by listening to others, so he turned the boat to the shore and gunned the engines. They would be there in about 10 hours, he wanted bait done so he would wake the crew in 6. It was one of the longest breaks that was even given during the season, but he had a feeling they would need it.

*Beep* Sounded over the Cornelia Marie. *Beep* *Beep* then a voice called out over the loud hailer, "EVERYONE UP AND OUT! GET THE BAIT READY WE ARE GOING TO SET ALL OR NOTHING IN LESS THAN 4 HOURS!" The crew groaned but all got up, Murray went to relieve the tired Captain Phil for 3 hours and the others did another assembly line of bait. When they started seeing the large mountains they were confused.

"Murray! What going on?" Freddie yelled up.

"Phil said go to the coast." Was all that the loud hailer responded. So they were debating amongst themselves why. They had plenty of cod, and didn't need more. When Murray got Phil he said to get the pots ready, first string would be in a few miles. The crew complied and set off a pot over 300 miles from the rest of the fleet. When all but 50 pots were in the water Phil said over the intercom,

"Boys, this is what made me famous, doing what no one else was doing. I had a gut feeling that this was the spot, and last time I had one of those we ended our season in a record time."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as they went in and put in the movie Jurassic Park to watch while dinner was being cooked. Murray and Jake each made separate dishes so when a pot of stew with bread and a half ham and noodles were put on the table, everyone got their fill, even Phil came down to eat.

Phil took a deep breath before speaking, "Boys, I don't know how this will turn out." HE knocked on wood. "But if it isn't good then we will have to go to an old ground and turn and burn like no other to get our quota in time."

"Don't worry Pops, you always get us the crab in the end."

"Yeah man, no worries."

The grizzled captain chuckled and responded, "Thanks boys. Now go out there and get ready."

So the currently well rested crew went out to the ready room and went out. Freddie on the rail once again. He threw the hook and it sailed out past the buoy. The crew barely dared to breath as the line went through the block. Before the pot broke the surface, there was white water. When it breached, the pot was half way full and had riders. Josh leaned over the rail and pulled off the three good sized riders and helped put the pot on the block. The crabs were measured and put in the tanks.

Jake held up the count. 6-3 sixty-three.

The next few pots just kept increasing. 72, 87, 90, 103.

"BOYS SET EM BACK!" Cheers. They have never been on crab fishing this good. There seemed to be extraordinary forces at work.

In the wheelhouse, Phil was happy and made sure to mark this place on his maps. As he looked back on deck he noticed his eldest son was happy with a crooked smile on his face. Phil knew that look, Josh was thinking about a girl, and Phil would bet a few hundred dollars that it was the new waitress at the Elbow Room. Phil smiled then got to thinking about that waitress. He heard of the new movie coming out, about gods having kids with mortals. What if that woman was such a child. She was strongly Norse, her accent and mannerisms showed it. As quickly as the thought came up he dismissed it. The Gods never existed, not truly. Then he looked out to the port side, it seemed as a face, a man's face, was smiling at him. Phil dismissed the thought as not enough sleep.

"Todd, this season is going to be one for the books."


	8. Evil Cousin

Due to my friends insistence, I am updating this story before Opposites Attract, as this chapter will be shorter.

Also! Include our Deadliest Catch boys in your thoughts. Season started Friday

Beate woke up and realized it was official that every single boat was now out fishing, season having started a few days ago. She did her normal morning routine and headed downstairs in just sweats as she didn't have to work today. As she ate breakfast, Don came over to her.

"Hey Bee, would you like to have a few days off? We really don't need a full staff so if you want them, they're yours."

"Yeah that would be great. When would that be?"

"How about 4 days off, anytime after Tuesday?"

She thought it over and then said, "Yeah, I will take Wednesday through Saturday off. If that is ok."

"Yeah should be fine. Where will you be going?"

"Back home."

"Ok, well if you will make sure all your stuff is done here, see what Roz needs you to do before then."

"I think that 3 days will give me enough time." I tease but I understand.

Two days later

It was approaching seven in the evening, the end of Beate's shift. Afterwards she would be leaving to go see her father in the cold northern waters. She packed just so it didn't look suspicious, but she would hide it by the bay so she didn't have to deal with it in the water. She went up and took a nap, waiting til midnight to leave. She took her duffel bag with her out the door and down to the docks. She made sure no one was around and went to find the same cranny as earlier. She hid her stuff and once again stepped into the water and swam out to the open water, and down to a safe depth and again through the powder into the water that teleported her to the Norwegian waters.

After changing into her aqueous form, she swam towards the gate and was greeted by Raphael and Nathaniel. She was led to the throne room and saw Ran, the queen, sitting there. She bowed to her and waited to be addressed as was customary. "Beate. It is great to see you. How long are you here for this time?" She asked.

"Several days. No rush this time."

"Marvelous. Why don't you go find your sisters. They are around here somewhere and I will let your father know of your arrival."

"Thank you." With that I bowed again and went to try and find at least one of my nine half sisters. I found Unnr in the courtyard. We talked about what has happened and I told her about Josh and she told me that one of the higher guards started showing interest in her. We continued in that fashion until a voice called my name out.

"Beate!" I turned and saw my father approaching. I went up to him and hugged him. He asked how I have been and everything a good dad does. I smiled and recited how I have been. He then said to follow him, which I did. He led me to his war room in which he had a viewing glass of the whole sea. He zoomed in on the area of which I knew was the Bering Sea and there were about 100 specs scattered across it, which I knew were the crab fleet. He zoomed in on one speck close to the coast and he showed it on the wall. It was the Cornelia Marie. "I led them to that spot, my dear, and they are having averages in the 90's."

"Thank you Dad. What do you think of Josh?"

"He seems like a good man. Loyal, intelligent, but may have a slight temper, mostly dealing with his brother."

"So, does that mean you approve?"

"Yes, I approve. As long as he doesn't hurt you."

"Thank you Dad."

"But, he may need you soon. His father is sick. He wont be around for next year."

"But he seems so healthy. Besides the smoking 2 packs a day."

"He has blood and heart problems. I don't know when, but I can tell he won't be around next King season."

"Thanks." We stared in silence for a minute at the fleet.

"Your uncles are coming over tonight."

"Which ones?" She asks curiously.

"You know which ones. Logi and Kári."

She made a face, but sucked it up. "Ok, are they bringing their sons."

"Snaer will be here, yes."

"What am I going to do? He hits on me every time he is here. And I can't say my boyfriend is a mortal, he will say he has no claim over me since he doesn't know our ways."

"Say one of the guards is your boyfriend. Finn likes you enough."

"I don't want to, but I guess I don't have a choice."

"That's my girl. Why don't you go find him and tell him, he should be in the guard room if not in the chambers."

She swam off to the guard room first. Looking around she noticed there were only apprentices in the room tending the weapons. There should also be a full guard to supervise, but it wasn't her place to say anything. After she swam down the familiar halls to the guards' chambers and went to the door without hesitation. She knocked and was met by a surprised Finn with his brown hair messed up from sleep.

"Beate! It is great to see you. If I would've known you were coming I would have made sure that I was on gate duty so I would be the first to see you." He wrapped her in a hug which she returned.

"It is great to see you too Finn. Want to go for a ride? I need to tell you some things."

He was confused but grabbed his weapons and they headed for the stables. Once there, Beate got on the back of a shimmering white giant sea horse. Finn got on one of the orange guard sea horses and they rode through the town and out to the fields.

"So, Beate, what is it that you want to tell me?"

She was silent for a minute then told him about Josh and how my uncles were coming over tonight and as soon as I mention Snaer he tensed. He knew I hated him.

"So, what I want to ask is that, or will you, pretend to be my boyfriend for as long as he is here?"

"That would mean sharing rooms. Are you ok with that?"

"Finn it's not like I haven't shared a bed with you before. Please?"

"Yeah I would be honored." And we rode back to the palace. I had my half-sisters help me into my dress for tonight. Same as theirs, white, but since I had a boyfriend the veil was absent. We were all in the throne room when they arrived. When Snaer saw me his eyes briefly lit up, completely missing the fact that Finn was behind me. After the jesters and other entertainers started their performance a feast was laid out. Snaer tried to sit next to her but Unnr and Finn took the seats next to Beate, saving her from her half cousin.

After the feast and entertainment, Beate and Finn decided to go to his chambers for the night. After getting there, he turned on the lamp and they sat on his bed. "Beate, you know that he will be suspicious if we don't show public affection. I know you have a boyfriend, but you know it as well as everyone else in the court."

"I know, just he reminds me of a pedophile." Finn laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at my own bad joke.

"Let's get you out of that dress and into bed?" She nodded and had him unlace the back, and she pulled it off her body.

"I hate wearing that thing down here. I am so used to being naked down here. It is the exact opposite of above ground."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that, how people dress above ground."

"You would have to get approval from my dad so he could give you the spell."

"Why not? While you boyfriend is at sea, I could protect you." They both laugh, knowing she could fight if needed.

"it would be nice having someone I don't have to hide the truth from. Maybe." And they laid down in the bed and covered themselves with the seaweed blanket. They cuddled together, her back against his chest. He was drawing small circles on her stomach, sides, and hips. She turned around and said, "You're right, we do need to show affection in public."

"This isn't public." He said with a smirk.

"I know, but I can't get pregnant so let's have some fun." She grinned and leaned in for a kiss. They were making out and tracing each other's bodies for an hour before they decided on sleep.

The next morning Finn helped her back into the dress and they held hands going to breakfast. It was then she found out the Snaer wasn't planning on leaving for a week even though his dad was gone. Beate just decided to keep pretending until she left. That's how the next few days went by, spending a lot of time with Finn and her half-sisters when Finn was on duty, practicing on the training fields, basically never being alone. Snaer was not a person one wanted to be alone with. Beate was saying goodbye to everyone on Saturday then went to the guard room to grab Finn. He was going to go out to the border with me in case Snaer tried something. He didn't know that she was in Dutch Harbor but as soon as winter hit he would. Beate wanted as much time away from him as she could.

When she arrived back in Dutch she made sure it was dark before going on shore. She grabbed her bag and dressed then headed up to the place that was her work and home. She was greeted back and said hi to everyone before going up her room, showering and calling her mother before going to bed.


	9. Storms and Crabs

On the Cornelia Marie

"Boys, we are going to finish up this string then head in. Leave them soaking." Phil called out to the crew who then cheered. He turned to face the camera and said, "Todd, this is miraculous. I haven't seen fishing like this since, well never. Closest we have ever had to it was during Derby season way back when."

"What do you think caused this?"

Phil lit a cigarette and responded, "Hell if I know. But whatever it is I wish I could capture it and keep it on here all the time." He looked back out to deck and saw Freddie holding up his fingers. 1-2-7.

"127?" Phil asked incredulously. Freddie nodded. The rest of the string stayed in the low 100's to high 90's. Afterwards Phil turned the boat around to head to St. Paul Island to offload. On the way in there was a storm warning.

"The Alaskan Weather Service has issued a storm watch predicted to hit the fishing grounds in the next 24 hours. At this time the worst case scenario is seas 50-60 feet. Winds at a max of 80 mph. We will keep you updated." And the radio went dead.

Phil cursed under his breath. "What's up Pop?" Josh asked upon hearing his father cuss.

"A bad storm is going to hit the grounds. We will be at the offload so we won't be hit but I am worried about everyone else."

"Don't worry Dad. All of these guys know how to fish. They will be fine." And he knocked on wood. "Oh, here is some food." Josh put down a plate that was loaded with eggs, bacon and sausage, potatoes and a few pieces of toast.

"Thanks Josh. Take the wheel for me why I eat." And Phil pushed himself out of the chair and took the plate while Josh slumped into the Captain's chair. Phil ate the food while talking to Josh.

"Dad, you know that new girl at the Elbow Room?"

"Yeah, I know you like her too. Why?"

"Just wondering, what do you think of her?"

Phil was silent for a moment before responding, "She is a nice young woman. I haven't talked to her much but from what I heard at the bar she keeps to herself a lot, but is smart, true to her origins."

"What are her origins?"

"She is heavy blooded Norse. All her blood is Norwegian, Swedish or Finnish, mostly the first two though. While she was at the Northwestern table I heard her talking in pretty fluent Norwegian. Her mother owns some ship company. And she has a degree in Mythology, specialized in Norse though."

"Hmmm, didn't tell me that."

"Josh, do you like her?"

"Yeah."

"More than Jen?" Josh looked shocked.

"I haven't even thought about Jen since I've met her."

"Well that answers that question."

There was a comfortable silence. "Get up Josh and go get some sleep."

"K. And when do you want a relief."

"I will be fine. I can sleep during the offload."

"K if your sure." And he descended the staircase and went into his bed. He fell asleep quickly.

In the wheelhouse Phil was looking out to the sea and once again thought he saw a face. He knew it wasn't an imagination this time because it winked at him. He did notice that it was a man, only that it looked a lot like Beate. He dismissed it and made it to port safe. When the offload started, he put Josh in charge of number of crab, and Jake in charge of weights. He went down to take a nap. Freddie, Dave and Murray supervised the off-loaders, making sure they got all the crab. Several hours later, when the last bailer was being loaded, Murray headed in to wake Phil.

"Phil they are loading the last one. Go get our money."

With a grumble, Phil awoke. He lit a cigarette and headed out of his stateroom to the deck. He jumped onto the dock and walked to the building after checking numbers with Ding and Dong. At the processors, there was a young blonde working the counter.

"Boat?" She asked in a high, yet bored voice.

"Cornelia Marie." Phil stated. He personally hated that they hired these young women in processors. No idea what they were doing.

She finally looked up from the computer. "Oh wow! Your Phil Harris! This is like SOOO cool. I love the show. Can I get an autograph?" And started looking around for a piece of paper.

"Ma'am, I just want to get my check. If that is ok."

She pouted, "Yeah, ok. They are finishing offloading the last bailer. Once that goes through I will have your check." She took out a piece of the check paper and started filling it out. Once the number was on the computer, she turned it towards him. "You have 131,682 pounds."

"Thank you miss." She signed the paper and handed it over to the old captain. He left and went to the boat and had everyone gather in the galley.

"Who wants to take bets?" Phil asked as the crew started talking.

Numbers were tossed out by everyone, the pot was currently at $500 dollars with Josh guessing 127,000; Jake at 135,000; Murray at 129,000; Dave pessimistically choose 124,000 and Freddie at 131,000.

"Weight was 131,682. Freddie gets the pot."

"Oh yeah man!" And he picked up the bills off the table. Everyone else groaned and complained.

"Stop complaining! You can do what you want tonight. We aren't leaving until the storm blows over. Rules still apply though."

Everyone then rushed to the shower, trying to get in first to get the hot water while Phil smiled and walked contently to his stateroom to his private shower. Once everyone showered and smelt less fish-like, they headed to the only bar on St. Paul. The night went well and everyone made it back to the boat safe. Everyone went to bed and was so tired, that no one set the un-needed alarm and personally were happy that they would get a break due to the bad storm.

NEXT MORNING

Phil awoke after about six hours of sleep and was about to yell about not being up earlier when he remembered the storm coming in. he decided to cook this morning and got out of bed to make breakfast for his crew. He cracked eggs and got out bread. He put the sausage in a pan and let it go while he threw all the eggs into a pan. He put the bread on a cookie sheet into the oven and let it go. The crew stumbled into the kitchen, all in their boxers and sat down. This would be any DC fanatic's fantasy. Phil put the food down in front of them and sat down.

"Todd, I swear you don't turn that off right now I will chuck it overboard." Josh yawned to him. With that threat hanging in the air, Todd turned his camera off and put down while Mouse did the same, once they didn't have to worry about be filmed half naked, the crew and cameramen ate. After they were done, the boys decided on a Star Wars Battlefront tournament until the storm passed. Meanwhile Phil went up to the wheelhouse.

"Cornelia, the is the Northwestern. Phil, you there?" Sig's voice was heard.

"Roger Northwestern. What's up Sig?"

"Where the hell you fishing at? You're not on the radar."

"Cause we are in for our offload. Over 131 pounds."

"You've been fishing for a week! How!" Sig was enraged but curious.

"Good grounds. We are staying in port till the big storm passes. Where you guys at?"

"110 miles NW of St. Paul."

"Hope you are going to take ground. Storm is supposed to be bad."

"Roger roger. Northwestern out."

"Stay safe Sig." Phil said and turned off the radio. He looked out the wheelhouse window and saw the sky the worst color possible to fishermen. Aleutian Gray.

FEW HOURS LATER

The storm hit, even though they were sheltered in the harbor, the storm was still bad and the crew stayed off the deck. All day was spent playing video games, snacking and talking. Eventually the talk came to girls.

"Josh, how is your girlfriend, Beate?"

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"You want her to be though." It continued on like that. All jibs about girls and sex. The storm passed after about ten hours and the crew went out to check the damage on the deck. Nothing was too badly destroyed and it was fine until the offseason to get it fixed.

Phil said over the loud hailer, "WE are heading out at first light boys. Rest well!" The deck cheered and everyone came back inside. There was a steak dinner with all the fixings, after which the crew went to bed.

AFTER THE STORM

NORTHWESTERN

"Edgar, damage report?" Sig asked on his frayed nerves as he continued to drive the boat to his first string that needed to be pulled. Edgar went up to the intercom and pressed the button and responded.

"Few loose and broken deck boards. All pots are fine though. The sorting table has a loose leg, nothing that we can't fix."

"Ok, do all you can now then get back inside until we reach the string."

On deck there was scrambling as Edgar assigned tasks. "Matt, Jake, Nick work on replacing the boards. Norman help me with this table." And the crew set to work. Once the Hansen brothers were done with the sorting table they helped finish the boards to go inside.

TIME BANDIT

"How's the deck look brother?" Johnathon called out, asking his younger brother on deck.

"All's good brother!" Andy called up with thumbs up.

"Good." Johnathon said to himself. The fishing was good, not great. But no damage was always good. Over the hailer he said, "Get bait ready, we are going to set a string in a few hours." The crabbers went over to the grinder while a line was formed to bring the bait. Scottie was cutting cod, Mikey was bringing the bait from the freezer, Jeff, the greenhorn, was using the grinder and Eddie was stuffing bags. They continued like this until Neal and Andy went to bring down pots. Then the power shuffle started.

"This string will have 30 pots. Mile in between." John called before the boys got there. After a little bit more distance, he went to a slower speed and the crew knew whenever. They went until 30 new pots were in the water.

WIZARD

"MONTE! I WANT DAMAGE REPORT. NOW!" Keith yelled down at his younger brother as the whole crew went looking for what was wrong on the boat.

Down on deck, Soper went over to Monte and reported, "Table, coiler and block are all fine."

Crosby called from the small stack of pots, "No lose chains up here!"

Lynn checked the bait area. "Tote is busted up a bit, but still usable."

"Lenny, anything wrong with the deck?"

"Few loose boards, nothing terrible."

So Monte relayed the information to Keith.

"Fix the boards and get ready to pull pots." Soper and Monte went to get the new boards, while Eddie, Lynn and Crosby started to undo the screws.

"Huckleberry Finn! Get over here!" Soper called out to the greenhorn, Scott Berry. He was heavier set, but young enough to learn and he didn't seem to messed up in the head. Most importantly, he kept his mouth shut and listened.

CORNELIA MARIE, NEXT DAY

"Boys, take those lines off. We are heading out!" The deckhands tied off the lines and put the buoy bags away. They headed out, Phil then said, "It will be a few hour steam. I want bait ready, these pots should be stuffed so it shouldn't take too long." He knocked on wood and turned to Mouse, who was in the wheelhouse this time. "There is nothing scientific about this. I would love to know what caused it though. No matter what it costs." Phil didn't realize how much those words would be true.

I am posting all my updates at the same time.

Whichever gets the most reviews in a 2 weeks will be the next one I update

Ergo, no reviews for a story, no updates.

I am doing this as it is reaching the last month and a half of the semester and therefore crunch time, more reviews, faster I post.


	10. New Day

So, this story was tied in second place for reviews with a grand total of…ONE REVIEW!

In a way you can thank my roommates for pissing me off so much, I have to get away from the room and them. Therefore no physical distractions.

Beate POV

I woke up fully happy that I was able to visit my family, and stay for a few days as well as my closest friend from that world. I rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. _If I do decide to give up all human ties, if I do decide to live there the rest of my life, become near immortal, I would definitely choose Finn as my husband. He is everything I want, and I him. But that would mean never seeing my friends, my human half of the family again. Then there is Josh. _That momentarily halted my thought process. _Josh. He is a perfect gentleman. Kind, funny, smart, close to his family. Looks aren't bad either. But he doesn't know about half of who I am; and if I told him and he freaked out, then I would have to move. UGH! Why is this so frustrating!_ I finished mentally yelling at myself before throwing the covers back and going to take a shower. I looked out the window after finishing getting dressed and saw the cloud color on the horizon; it meant trouble. I could help with the weather, not nearly as much as my father could, but I would have to be out in the storm to be of any use, so instead I went downstairs and listened to the weather report.

"Seas are expected to be up to 60 feet. Winds at between 30-40 mph." After that Beate tuned out during her cleaning, knowing her dad wasn't going to be able to do anything, it was too late, the storm too close. She just hoped the boats were safe.

"Beate!" Don called out.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You ok? Been saying your name for a while."

"Yeah, fine. Just worried about the boats. What's up?"

"Would you want to run the kitchen tonight? Tony has a date tonight. You know how to make everything, right?"

"Yeah, I will. No problem."

"Thanks, everything will be prepped and warmed before hand, that's the deal. So anything not ready, let me know and I'll yell at him for you, k?"

I mock saluted, "Aye Aye mon Capitan."

"Get back to work or burst out in a sexy sailing tune." I laughed and turned back to the cleaning of the bar. For lunch we all got homemade, or rather bar-made soup and sandwiches to fight off the bad weather.

"Tony, you better have a lot of food prepped for tonight." I shot across the table to the large man.

"Don't worry Beate, you will just have to cook. And you know how to cook everything. And do dishes," he added after seeing the look on my face.

"Why do I have too," I mock whined.

"I have to when I cook, you can do the same." He explained as if I was a toddler.

"Meanie," I pouted as if acting like a toddler. Everyone laughed.

"I will do all these dishes," he moved his arm around the table at the 5 of us, "Then I am going to leave."

"You still never told us who you were going out with." Roz said from her spot safely across the table.

"I don't see why I should tell you," he responded with a light blush.

Hollie took this as her sign to smile brightly. "I know!" she said proudly.

"Hollie, I swear you tell them then-"

"Then you'll what?" She glared at the man over twice her size. "This is payback."

"Hollie, please don't." The man was begging now. The rest of us were watching this intently.

She looked at us, "What do you guys say?"

"Tell us!" We all said.

"Very well. Tony's secret girl is Karen." There were gasps from everyone, with a very nice blush from Tony.

"How long!" Roz's voice was heard above everyone else's.

He mumbled something incoherent.

"Nobody heard you." Hollie said, voice filled with giddiness.

"3 months!" He yelled. After a few more minutes of joyous torture he took the dishes back, quickly washed them and left.

It was several hours later that people started coming in, I was already behind the counter ready to cook. It seemed everyone wanted food with how bad the weather was, which would keep me busy. The hours flew by and I was surprised when Don came back and said, "Start closing her down." I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 1:30.

"I didn't realize how late it was. Will do." And I finished the orders I was working on before turning off the fryers, grill, stove and oven

I was scared when I walked to the sink, not knowing what to expect and I almost tripped upon seeing the giant stack of dishes. It figures the night Tony is gone that the dish boy is gone too. I pulled on one of the dish aprons and dove in, tackling the mountain piece by piece. It was when Don came back to offer help that I finished. I looked at the clock above my head for the first time since starting. Hour and 15 minutes to do all those, he was impressed.

"Beate, that is awesome. I want you on dish duty from now on," he exclaimed.

"Not going to happen. I am going to bed. Night." I waved as I walked out the kitchen up the stairs. I just went to my bed and flopped on it, not even changing, and was asleep in seconds.

CORNELIA MARIE

Phil was approaching where he left his pots soaking during the offload. He had a feeling, not that he would say it aloud, that this would put them pretty close to the rest of their quota. They got to the first string and all his deckhands were in sweaters with work pants. It was near 60 degrees out, sunny, and a light breeze. It was amazing weather. Freddie went to throw the hook, catching the bag and pulling it to the coiler. The deck had its breath held in anticipation, all leaning over the rail. There was white water, which always was there, but as soon as it broke the surface, there were calls all over the sound range.

"Is it good?" Phil called out. Thumbs up from the whole crew. When it cleared the rail he could see it was stuffed and that there were riders. "Jake! Get the riders!" And he watched as his younger son leaned out over the rail to get them off. Seven riders, plus a full pot.

The count was 197 crabs. He had to brag about this. He picked up the radio and called his old friend, "Northwesten, this is Cornelia Marie. Do you copy?"

"Yeah Phil what's up?"

"Sig. You won't believe what I am getting per pot." Phil exclaimed as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Phil, I am either going to kill you next time in port or sink your boat." Sig said with a harsh Norwegian accent.

"Well if you are going to be like that maybe I won't share my spot." Phil was getting smug now.

"Phil, I know you are wearing a shit eating grin right now. Tell me." Sig was getting mad, and curious, which was trying to be solved by radar.

"Well this first pot I pulled, after the storm, held 197, 1-9-7, crabs."

"What the fuck Phil. What bait are you using. No, better question, where the hell are you? I can't find you on my radar."

"By the coast, and regular bait. The second pot, which they just finished counting, 2-0-1. You Norwegians always fish out in the deep." He laughed hardily at this.

"I didn't even think that many crabs would fit! And they are all legal?"

"Yup, we weighed the smallest one, 8 pounds even."

"Phil, can I come out there?" Sig was begging.

"Yeah, this will finish us up for the season."

"This is one record of a season for you guys."

"It is almost like derby." At Phil's proclamation, they both relapsed into memory of those times.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Coordinates?" Phil gave them to his friend and hung up, looking out for his crew. It took a lot of convincing to his processor to be able to offload so quickly, but it was going to happen. A record season for sure. As he looked towards the coast he saw what he thought was a man walking, but as he turned to grab his binoculars and look back he realized it was a grizzly bear. He took a few pictures instead.

The string continued with a range from 172-243 crabs, filing up the tanks in next to no time, some of the crab weighing close to 20 pounds.

In a string, if pulling average numbers it would take around 10 hours, for this one string it was taking close to 17 because of all the crab in the pots. Not one had to be thrown back, not one barnacle found.

He let his crew rest after two strings, knowing that they would need all that energy for the other three strings. They wanted to continue, fishing like this was unheard of, already one tank full and another close to being there.

"I want you guys to be able to lift some more of those twenty pounders tomorrow, don't want your muscles going out on you. Now food and bed!" they all went in and were happily talking about the fishing, all eating quickly and heading to bed. Short seasons were rare.

Please review,

I'll love you more than Freddie likes fishing!


	11. Laundry Day and Return

I would like to thank Miss chewie-fan for her review last chapter.

Beate's POV

An annoying buzzing woke me from my sleep and I rolled over to reach for my cell phone. I picked it up and saw that it was Lisa, one of the few people that knew what I really was. I clicked to access it and read the message. _Where are you at?_ I rolled back onto my back and pushed myself into a sitting position before responding.

_In Dutch Harbor Alaska. Just got back from visiting my dad. _I picked up my book by my bedside and started reading while waiting for her response. When she did I almost didn't want to put the book down, when I did I saw her response.

_Isn't that where the show Deadliest Catch takes place? Have you met any of the crews?_

I smiled as I typed back, _yes and yes. Some of them are quite attractive._

I continued reading until she responded again. _Can I come up and stay with you? when they get back? I want to kidnap some of them. _

I laughed lightly aloud before I wrote back to her. _Lol. Idk how much they would like that. most of them have claims laid on them. _

Almost immediately I got, _I don't care! Wait til I get my hands on them. ;)._ After convincing her with another few dozen texts, we moved on to the next topic. She asked me about the visit to my dad's. I went through and recapped everything, including my cousin and Finn. After telling her all the drama and fake-dating Finn, I realized I was still in the clothes from last night. I threw my phone on the bed and put my clothes in the basket and noticed I needed to wash them. I took a quick shower and dressed in sweatpants and a tank top and went to grab my phone before heading downstairs with slippers on my feet. I was afraid of what I may step on otherwise. Grabbing a bowl of cereal and sitting on the couch in the corner I watched the opening people clean making conversations with them. After I finished I went and cleaned my bowl and smacked Tony on the back of the shoulder as I walked past. He turned to glare at me and I returned it.

"How was your date?" I ask him smugly.

"It was good, how was working last night?" I shot him a glare this time. He chuckled.

"I didn't go to bed until 3:15. You could've mention that the dish boy would be gone too."

"I forgot, honestly I did." He tried to play innocent.

"Sure, just like nothing happened on your date." I was mad at him. He is usually out before 2:30 due to the dish washer, Garrett, helping him out. He turned a pretty shade of red before telling me to leave. I laughed and went to the bar area again.

"Roz! Is there someplace I can do laundry around here?"

"Yeah kid. Go downstairs and there is stuff down there. Surprised you haven't done it before now."

"Well if when I work I wear the same pair incase I spill. Tops get layered. But my room is starting to smell like alcohol." I laugh with a disgusted face.

"I can understand why that sucks. Go ahead." And she waved me off going back to cleaning. I ran upstairs and grabbed my basket of dirty clothes and took them down to the laundry room. I noticed that there was a huge pile of towels that we used to clean off tables. I decided that when mine was done, I would do the bar's laundry. Throwing in my clothes I went upstairs to grab a book which I took down to the main level and sat by the fire reading. After putting my clothes in the dryer I through the first batch of towels in, wondering why they weren't washed earlier due to their unique smell.

It took three loads for the towels to be all washed and folded. I took them up to the bar and everyone looked at me.

"How long did those take you Beate?" Don asked going to look at the two baskets of towels.

"3 loads. Why?" I was confused.

"I can't think of the last time those were done is all." Don responded, amazed.

"Well, you're welcome?" I say confused and headed back upstairs to my room and got online. I checked the weather forecast seeing another storm move in. after checking my mail, I made sure the door was locked and got out the communicator pearl.

I opened it up and had it project a map of the Bering Sea. I then lowered my hands to the sides of the map and let my hands glow with power, the blue light covering them. I then willed my thoughts to the Cornelia Marie and a small triangle appeared half way between the coast of western Alaska and Dutch Harbor. I put more power into it and zoomed in on them. Now I could see the deck of the ship and saw all the pots stacked with no one on deck, the realization hit me so hard I almost lost the string of magic I was channeling. _They are done! It's been 2 weeks. _I stayed concentrating and zoomed in further focusing on the wheelhouse, not being able to look directly inside so I settled with manifesting a seagull on the rail. The only way that one could tell it wasn't an actual seagull was if someone looked into its eyes; instead of the normal dark colors they were the same frost blue as my magic. I saw that Phil was in the Captain's chair with Todd next to him and Josh in the co-captains chair. Jake was sitting on the bench, everyone but Todd was smoking and I added sound to the view.

"…Jake, Josh this will be a season you will always remember. No season has ever been like this before."

"Do you know how this happened?" Josh asked tentatively.

"Hell no, but I wish like hell I did. If I could do this every year I would never have to worry about dead loss or engine problems." And he knocked on his consol thrice.

"Pops, I wouldn't question it. Not to mention we missed out on that big storm." Jake said puffing away on his cigarette.

"Yeah, we should be happy. Now we get to go back to unload, get paid earlier." Josh added and Jake added.

"And you spend time with your girlfriend." He laughed at his own words with Phil smiling.

"Again, she isn't my girlfriend." Josh said angrily.

Phil interrupted before another sibling rivalry broke out. "Jake, leave your brother alone. Josh ask her when you get back and you will get everyone off your back." At this a course of shock went through my body and the intense feeling traveled through the magic link causing the faux seagull's eyes to glow even brighter and it let out a loud squawk. They all turned to see it and I quickly stabilized the imagine cursing in my mind. After a few seconds they ignored it except for Josh.

"Hey Dad, what color eyes do seagulls have?" he asked still staring at the seagull. I could see his rugged face through the eyes of the projection.

"Dark colored, brown to black. Why?"

"Look closely at the eyes of this one. They seem blue to me, like frost blue."

They turned again to look and I saw their scrutinizing expressions through the eyes, seeming as if they were staring at me. "Todd. Get a shot of this." Phil said to the cameraman while grabbing his own camera.

_Shit shit shit! _I was frantic now. I didn't want to do this, it would drain my power even more than this already was; but I had no other choice so I had the seagull take off and quickly glide high above the ship. I then realized it was too dangerous to stay there so I zoomed out to look at the other boats. I went to the Northwestern next, though not nearly as close as I did on the Cornelia as my power was already fading. All that I was able to determine was that their tanks were pretty empty and they were heading towards where the Cornelia was. I smiled and was happy they showed this type of camaraderie here. Next I went to the Time Bandit. I smiled at the fun they were having even though they were doing half pots. I decided that I would go visit the Wizard before my powers completely drained me. The view wasn't as clear as was the others but I could sense that two tanks were about ¾ full. I then quickly pulled away and closed the intricately designed pearl and barely caught myself from collapsing on the floor. I went to my bed and laid down, knowing that if I didn't get rest then I would look like death tonight. I set my alarm for half an hour before work and laid in bed. Within minutes I was asleep and dreaming. More like a vision of what was going to happen.

_The sky was clear, starlight shining down on the ground. There were two figures walking through the forest down to the bay. One was several inches taller than the other, both were thin though. At the water, and away from the trees, the shorter figured stepped away and was illuminated in the moonlight. There was no way to distinguish who they were before now due to darkness and silence, now I could tell that it was me. The dream me took off a jacket and put it on the ground, shoes followed and walked towards the water. Before she reached the tide line she turned and looked at the man, who was Josh. In a soft voice she told him, "Don't be afraid. Let me show you then if you hate me I will understand. Just, just don't run away." he was about to speak but she held up a hand and walked backwards. A few steps in and she took a deep breath and raised her hands around her. Two streams of water came up and circled around her hands, which she then had come over her body. She lowered the jets of water and looked up, looking straight into Josh's eyes. _

_His voice and eyes were emotionless as he started, "Beate, I-"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I groaned as I picked up my phone and turned off the alarm, getting dressed to go to work. I pulled on jeans and a college shirt and headed downstairs and went behind the bar. I was giving drinks to the other waitresses as they came up and handed the food over the bar. There were only a handful of people actually sitting at the bar tonight, as it is usually a deckhands that occupy it. Tonight it was a few fans of the show and processor workers.

Towards the end of the night, nearing midnight, I felt my phone vibrate so I picked it up and saw a text from Josh. _Hey, we are offloading now. Can't hang til later but if you're free tomorrow night would you want to hang out?_

I smiled and pulled out replied, _that would be great. I have tomorrow night off. just let me know when you want to hang. _

I put my phone away while prepping stuff for body shots for some overzealous and over intoxicated fans. There were four girls and two guys. The guys were going to be the ones doing the shots off of two girls first. Then the girls would do theirs before the guys did it off the other two. I watched and was just waiting until they all left the bar and headed towards the hotel.

When the bar was clearing out I told everyone that the Cornelia Marie was offloading, they cheered and all helped do everything so they could go greet the crew, Hollie and I were especially excited since we got to see our boyfriends. Everyone was gone by 1:30, so we were closed by 2 exactly and all went together down to the docks. I checked my phone on the way and noticed that I had two texts. The first from Josh said, _Will do. Can't wait._ Which he sent a few minutes after I sent mine back to him. The next was sent around quarter after one and it said, _there is something I want to ask you. Our offload will take a long time we have no dead loss. When I wake up I will let you know. _

We continued down, trying to stay warm and were at the docks within 20 minutes. I saw that the Cornelia Marie was at the nearest dock. Hollie and I looked at each other and then took out our cell phones and texted our respective men. _We are waiting on the docks._ After the messages were sent we saw two figures on the edge of the ship and waved. We waved back and smiled, even though they couldn't see. We knew they had to finish, but we could tell they were happy we came down. I then had my phone buzzing in my hand.

_Thank you for coming down. I have to get back to work, I will see you later, promise. _I relayed the message to my coworkers. "Guys, they need to finish, we gotta leave." They all nodded but we went back up the street, away from the docks and the few of us that lived above the bar went with Don. He opened the door and Hollie, Jackie, and myself went to our rooms upstairs while Don locked up and went to his room in the basement. I changed into pajamas and went to bed, waiting for what the next day would bring.

Josh POV

The other three strings we set were full enough to top off the rest of our tanks and still throw some back. It was hard to believe that we did a whole trip in two days. We were heading back to Dutch, Jake and I up with Dad and he started talking.

"You guys may not believe this, but Jake, Josh this will be a season you will always remember. No season has ever been like this before."

"Do you know how this happened?" I asked in shock.

"Hell no, but I wish like hell I did. If I could do this every year I would never have to worry about dead loss or engine problems." And he knocked on his consol thrice.

"Pops, I wouldn't question it. Not to mention we missed out on that big storm." Jake said puffing away on his cigarette.

"Yeah, we should be happy. Now we get to go back to unload, get paid earlier." I added and Jake continued.

"And you spend time with your girlfriend." He laughed at his own words with Phil smiling.

"Again, she isn't my girlfriend." I said angrily, wanting at the same time to say that she was.

Phil interrupted before we started fighting. "Jake, leave your brother alone. Josh ask her when you get back and you will get everyone off your back." It was after this that a seagull outside squawked loudly, which we all looked at. When the others turned away, I kept looking, focusing on the eyes of the bird..

"Hey Dad, what color eyes do seagulls have?" I asked still staring at the seagull.

"Dark colored, brown to black. Why?"

"Look closely at the eyes of this one. They seem blue to me, like frost blue."

They turned again to look and I thought the bird must be a weird mutation. "Todd. Get a shot of this." Dad said to the Todd while grabbing his own camera. It wasn't long after that that the seagull flew away. we finished the steam to Dutch and offloading. We ate on the way, Freddie's cooking once again. I sent Beate a text, nervous as my fingers clicked away at the keyboard.

_Hey, we are offloading now. Can't hang til later but if you're free tomorrow night would you want to hang out?_

She sent back a little bit later, _that would be great. I have tomorrow night off. just let me know when you want to hang. _

I was happy and responded, _Will do._

During the offload, I was surprised when my phone went off, then I noticed Freddie looking at his as well. I went to the edge and saw a small group of people, two out in front. They were our girlfriends. We were waving and smiling like crazy, but after I heard Dad snap, I sent Beate a text, hoping she got the other ones, _Thank you for coming down. I have to get back to work, I will see you later, promise. _Not much later they left.

We finished the offload and all of us decided to just sleep on the boat. I had something to look forward to when I woke up, and tonight I was going to ask Beate to be my girlfriend. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Please Review!

I'll love you more than John loves his USA Jacket!


	12. The truth

Thanks you Ms chewie-fan and for your reviews. And sorry for everyone for not updating sooner!

Josh POV

The next morning, or afternoon, no idea what time it was, I got up quickly and shaved, getting as presentable as possible. I put on a navy blue stripped long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans, pulling on boots before running to the deck and launching myself over the side and sprinting to the Elbow Room. I knew that it was sometime in the afternoon by how high the sun was, but I didn't care. I wanted to see Beate. I ran into the room like a mad man, looking around wildly for the blonde and black hair I wanted to see. I didn't and was disappointed, and that is when Roz came over to me. "Lookin' for someone?"

She wanted me to say it. "Where is Beate?" She looked thoughtful before smiling,

"Second door on the right." And walked away, taking me a second, I went to where the stairs were and scaled them two at a time, going down to the wall and knocking on the door. It opened and my breath was taken away. Hair wet and around her shoulder, with a tank top that brought out her blue eyes and black sweat pants.

"Josh," she said softly and I hugged her while walking into her room.

"Beate, I missed you." And we went to her bed and sat down on it, talking for a while. After about an hour, I finally got up the courage to ask her. I took both her hand in mine and looked at her. "Beate, I really like you and I want to get to know you more." I took a deep breath, not believing I was actually going to ask this. "Beate, will you be my girlfriend." Her eyes glowed and she smiled, but before she said anything, she bit her lip and looked down.

"Josh, as much as I would like too, I can't. Not yet anyways." She added looking back up and made me look at her questioningly. "There is something you need to know about me before I can go out with you. You have to wait until after the sun goes down though. I want to though, I really do."

"If I go with you, what is the determining factor?" I wanted to know what it was now, but I wanted to be with her, if this is what it took, then I could wait.

"How you react. I will get you after my shift. So?"

"Of course I will." I walked over and picked up her hand, kissing the back. I walked backwards to the door and left, heading back to the Cornelia. I had a lot on my mind, the foremost being what was going to happen tonight. I went up and told my dad what happened, he chuckled.

"Good luck son, hope she is worth it." I nod and go back to bed. It was a spurt of energy that I got up to go see Beate, but now I didn't have to worry for a while. Next time I woke, it was about 7 at night and decided to grab some dinner. I knew that if I cooked anything, then it would have to be for the crew so I grabbed a couple of hot pockets and shoved them in the microwave, then put in a movie. Might as well relax while I could. Two hours into the movie, I heard footsteps and know that the crew isn't back yet. I look up and see Beate. I smile and stand up.

"Ready?" She asks, obviously nervous. I hug her and lead her to the ready room so I can put on a hoodie and boots. She then led me to the edge of the harbor, me stopping but her going towards the water. She took off her jacket and shoes, and I figured she must be insane. It is the middle of winter here. She looks at me and stops, then spoke so softly the wind and tide almost tore her voice away. "Don't be afraid. Let me show you, then if you hate me, I will understand. Just, just don't run away." I would never think of it and was about to say so, but she held up a hand and stepped back into the water. She put her hands up around her, I was confused but let her do whatever, more concerned about her safety. I was breathless when two gets of water came up to her hands, and she moved them over her head, lowering them.

I had no idea what the hell was going on, but when she looked up at me, I made sure that I showed no emotion. "Beate, I don't know what to say. I think it is cool as fuck, but how is it possible?"

Her face glowed and I decided then I wanted her to look like that all the time, because of me. "I am not all human. My mother is, but you know the stories about ancient Gods? Pagans?" I nodded slowly, wondering how this fit in "My dad is the Norse Sea God, Aegir. I am a demigod. And I can do more than what I showed you."

"Can I see?" I was excited. This was amazing.

"Not tonight, and you can't tell anyone."

"I won't I promise." I hugged her tightly. "Now will you be my girlfriend."

She laughed, and I noticed it sounded like the tide. "Yes." And I leaned down and captured her lips gently. She was mine, and would not be let go anytime soon.

Beate POV

I woke up and decided not to get too dressed up, I did need a shower though. When I got out, I pulled on a tank top and sweatpants, and toweled my hair before hearing a knock. I couldn't believe it, and therefore whispered, "Josh."

He hugged me, making me walk back into the room. Into my hair he told me, "Beate, I missed you." And we went to the bed and sat down talking for a while. I could tell he was nervous about something. He took both of my hands in his and started a little speech, "Beate. I really like you and want to get to know you more." He stopped and took a deep breath, "Beate, will you be my girlfriend?" I know my eyes glowed and I was smiling, until I remembered he didn't know. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Josh, as much as I would like too, I can't. Not yet anyways." I quickly added the last part, looking back up and the confused look on his face about made me break. "There is something you need to know about me before I can go out with you. You have to wait until after the sun goes down though. I want to though, I really do."

"If I go with you, what is the determining factor?" He wanted to know what it was now, but I knew from the past he wouldn't believe it unless he saw it.

"How you react. I will get you after my shift. So?"

"Of course I will." He walked over to me, after backing away at my no response and picked up my hand, kissing the back. He kept looking at me as he walked backwards to the door and left.

I was happy today I had an early shift, 2 to 8:30, I had to be downstairs in a few minutes. I kept myself occupied until I was off, then went and changed, not realizing the clothes I threw on were the same ones from my dream. The walk to the dock was long, and I tried to make it longer, but within 20 minutes I was there and was signaled aboard by Phil in the wheelhouse. I walked down the hall and saw Josh lazing about watching a movie. I was a nervous wreck, but committed myself to this.

"Ready?" I ask knowing he was. He hugs me then leads me to the ready room so he can get ready for the cold. I lead him to the harbor and take off my jacket and shoes, and walk to the water. Before I get there, I turn to Josh and say so softly I am not sure if he hears me, ""Don't be afraid. Let me show you, then if you hate me, I will understand. Just, just don't run away." I couldn't handle it if he ran away, the hurt would be too much. I stopped whatever he was going to say with a hand and walked into the water until I was a few feet out, then I put my hands out to my sides, water coming up around me, which I pulled up above my head, letting it flow back into the harbor. It took a lot of effort to look up at Josh again.

"Beate, I don't know what to say. I think it is cool as fuck, but how is it possible?" My face lit up. He wasn't scared, I could have a relationship with him.

I explained to him, "I am not all human. My mother is, but you know the stories about ancient Gods? Pagans?" He nodded slowly, waiting for me to continue. "My dad is the Norse Sea God, Aegir. I am a demigod. And I can do more than what I showed you."

"Can I see?" He was as excited as a kid in an unlimited candy store.

"Not tonight, and you can't tell anyone." I doubt he would, but I had to make sure.

"I won't I promise." He then wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Now will you be my girlfriend."

I laughed, and his eyes opened. "Yes." And he leaned down and gently kissed me. I was happy, it has been so long since I have had someone to be with.


End file.
